cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Operative Vargas
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Lorenz Ansaldo New Contact(s) * Operative Kirkland Operative Kirkland is an efficient and loyal member of Arachnos. Do good work for him and he can assure you patronage from the Arachnos elite down the line. Operative Kirkland keeps tabs on the various factions on Sharkhead Isle, and looks for freelancers willing to do service for Arachnos. Arachnos keeps him supplied with plenty of Natural and Technology enhancements. Information Arachnos Operative Operative Leonard Vargas is one of the brightest rising stars in Arachnos. He joined the organization after completing his Bachelor's degree in business at an Ivy League school, and has since begun a rapid rise through the ranks. While he's lacking in combat experience, his initiative, efficiency, and ability to get things done have attracted a lot of attention, particularly among the Arbiter Corps. Initial Contact It is so good to finally get this chance to get to know you. I'm Operative Vargas, but please, just call me Leo. I want to promote a mutual zone of facilitation between us, so we don't have to stand on titles. You're here because you want to improve your prospects and increase the potential for your continued advancement. And I am all about continued advancement. So let's get started, huh? Store Operative Vargas the following to villains: * Inspirations * All level 20 dual-origin mutation/science enhancements * All level 25 dual-origin mutation/science enhancements * All level 25 single-origin science enhancements Operative Vargas does not buy enhancements or inspirations. Story Arcs A web of intrigue Souvenir: A Longbow codebook Though the codes in this book are now out of date, it serves as a reminder of the escapade where you captured it from a Longbow underwater base. An escapade you like to remember as: A Web of Intrigue When it all began, Vargas seemed upset that all he had to give you was a simple mission of revenge against the Council for an attack on Arachnos. The mission had been given to Vargas at the last minute, and he was fuming about it. The pay was good, but something seemed strange. Your suspicions were confirmed when one of the Council soldiers said that they had only attacked because a computer hacker from Arachnos had raided their systems. Vargas checked into the Council's claims, but hadn't found any evidence of a scheduled computer strike against them. As you were talking, he received a call from Arbiter Leery with an urgent mission: A gang of Freakshow had over-run an Arachnos base, and Leery wanted them out. Vargas offered you the job, since it would take him too long to organize a strike force. You fought the Freaks, and found out that they had attacked because their computer system had been compromised by Arachnos, too. It was time to stop being reactive. Vargas had heard through a friend of his in the Sky Raiders about a Longbow agent who sold information on the side, and was now offering some of the information that had been stolen from the Council and the Freakshow. If that information had gotten into the hands of a Longbow agent, then there could be some connection between Longbow and the attacks on Arachnos. The only way to find the renegade Longbow agent was to get the information from Vargas' old friend, Captain Braun. It wasn't pleasant, but you got the information. You moved swiftly, and caught Glenn Sampson, the renegade Longbow agent. He was willing to talk to spare his life, and told where he had gotten the information he was currently selling. It seems that Longbow had an agent inside Arachnos to hack other groups and direct the blame on them. Sampson told you where the agent was dropping off the next batch of information. You captured the info, and with it were able to find the Agent's identity and where he was stationed. Vargas went above Arbiter Leery and got a full sanction from Arbiter Daos to capture the Longbow Spy by any means necessary. Since the infiltration couldn't be revealed, Vargas asked you to do it. You caught Longbow's spy, Agent Caspian, inside the Arachnos base where he had secured himself. Caspian talked in interrogation, and revealed the location of a Longbow underwater base. Vargas decided to take the initiative, and hired you to take it out before someone else could steal his thunder. You entered the underwater base by mini-sub, using codes extracted from Caspian. You forced a captured technician to lower the base's computer security, defeated the security chief who was apparently Caspian's older brother, and captured the base commander. The base fell, and Longbow's spy operations were severely set back. In the aftermath, Vargas is on the fast track to promotion, and promised to speak your praises far and wide. Somehow, you're not counting on that promise too much. But you were well paid, and Longbow took a big fall. Not bad for some dishonest work. (Story Arc: A Web of Intrigue. Mission 1 of 6) Briefing Okay, I have something for you, but, well, it's not up to someone of your caliber. It's grunt work, and they gave it to me because someone, and I'm not entirely sure who, is trying to sandbag me. Weigh me down with menial tasks. Can you believe it? Someone like me, someone destined for greatness, for the highest ranks. Well, it's a good thing I have resources. I have allies. Allies like you. So, here's the deal. The Council raided one of our bases, and now I have to organize a strike on the base they came from. Getting together forces and authorizing expenditures will take me half a week, and I don't have time for that. Or, I can ask you to handle this for me. Not as a favor. You're a professional, I wouldn't do that to you. It'll be full pay for you and any one you choose. Full pay for all of you. I just need this situation dealt with. Take out the base. Take out everyone in the base. These Council guys, I swear, what is it with them? I don't know why Lord Recluse doesn't just crush them. Maybe it's because he used to work with them way back in the thirties. And I'm not criticizing Lord Recluse, let me make that clear, but if that's his reason, I think he should reconsider it. Sentiment, as a concept, is outmoded. Just like loyalty or morality, it only holds you back. Enemies Notable NPCs * Galaxy Archon (Boss) Debriefing That thing is taken care of, right? In the base? Good. I really don't have time for this. Why did Arbiter Leery have to dump this on me? Is he trying to hold me back? I just do not understand. Don't worry about what that guy said. Of course they're going to claim it was about revenge or something. You know, since you've been such a help to me, I'll see what they stole. If it's worth anything and it's not vital that it's kept quiet, I'll give you a copy. That'll be good closure. Sell it, burn it, whatever, do what you want. I really don't care. I'll pull some strings. (Story Arc: A Web of Intrigue. Mission 2 of 6) Briefing Hey? Do you remember what that Galaxy Archon said, about a computer attack? Well, I've been doing some checking, and here's the funny thing, nothing like that's happened recently. And I mean, nothing. Believe me, I know people who know people. I am the one people want to know who want to know people, and I cannot find anything on this. Something weird is going... Hold on. That's my communicator. Let me get this. Vargas speaking Uh-huh The Freakshow? But, sir, I'll need time to get troops and... Yeah, they are right here All right. And thank you, sir. You're not going to believe this, but that was Arbiter Leery. Arbiter Leery! And he wants me to take care of something. The Freakshow are attacking one of our bases, I've been assigned to handle it. Are you willing to handle another job? But, ah, watch out on this one. Apparently the Freaks have brought bombs with them. You'll need to handle this within 90 minutes or they might go off. Okay, the Freaks in there all need to be dealt with, but this time you have to worry about the base, too. They've brought bombs, and are going to wire the place to blow. Like I said, you'll have maybe 90 minutes on this one. This is really an opportunity for you to shine, and I am glad you have the vision to grab it. I just wish Leery didn't keep dumping this on me. What is going on? It's like he's trying to wreck my career. That's it! He knows I'm going to make Arbiter. He thinks I'm gunning for his job. Well, I'll show him. Isn't that right? Enemies Notable NPCs * Bob Fuse'y (Boss) (Tank) The Red wire goes to the Plastique. Now hear that word of C-4! Them bombs, them bombs gonna, Blow things up! Them bombs, them bombs gonna, Blow things up! Them bombs, them bombs they gonna, Blow things up! Now hear! That word! Of C-4!!!! Thank you! Thank you! I really love my work. Debriefing He said what? That they were retaliating against us? There wasn't any plans against the Freakshow. Nothing had been allocated, nothing had been authorized. It wasn't on any org charts of flowcharts or the meetings of any minutes. It's all coming out of nowhere. Or is it? I got a sneaking suspiction that this is connected to that Council attack. Those Freakshow, I just don't get those guys. Singing and dancing while setting bombs? Aren't they taking this seriously? Who did this guy think he was, the music man? I swear, anything goes with those guys. (Story Arc: A Web of Intrigue. Mission 3 of 6) Briefing I just got word that I'm about to have another of these futile retaliation control missions dumped on me by Arbiter Leery, and I am getting sick of it, it is time to radically alter the paradigm under which we've been working. So far, I've been getting these strange jobs and you've been handling them for me. The second part of that, that's been great. You've been a real pro. No complaints there. No, what we need to shift into a new success-space is the first part. Before I get another one of these little fires to put out, I want to find out who's been throwing matches around. Both the Council and the Freaks said that they were retaliating for Arachnos actions that, as far as I've been able to find, were never authorized. Computer crimes that they were able to trace back to us, and no one should be able to trace our hackers back to us. I'm starting to think that someone's setting Arachnos up to take the blame for their own actions. This means we have a renegade or an infiltrator. I want to find out who's being doing this, and I want you in on this project. I think I know how to leverage him out into the open, but I'm going to need your help. Otherwise, we're going to be cleaning up these messes for the rest of our careers. Like I said, I have a plan. I heard from a guy I know in the Sky Raiders that there's a Longbow agent with , shall we say, a very open concept of acceptable business opportunities. Word is that this guy has just secured information on the Freaks and the Council. The same info that got them both riled up. Meaning, he's got access to whoever is behind all of this mess. The problem is that I don't know who this rogue guy is, only that he exists. The one who knows is that guy I know in the Raiders. So what you're going to do is find that Raider I was talking about, and get the information out of him. His name's Bruce Braun. I'll tell you where he is, and leave the rest to you. Yeah, Bruce is a good guy. I hate to have to do this to him. Or really, to have to have you do this to him. But hey, that's business. Enemies Notable NPCs * Cpt. Bruce Braun (Lieutenant) (Captain) Debriefing Agent Glenn Sampson? Huh. I'll put my people on it. This is how you put yourself on a success-oriented track! It's all about goals. I've always understood that. You just can't let yourself get bogged down by things like old friendships. Old means yesterday, and yesterday isn't the place you can stay if you want to succeed. And you and I, we're gonna succeed. The next step is going to be this Agent Sampson. He won't know what hit him. Poor Bruce, though. Well, that's the price of doing business, I guess. Hey, and now that hot wife of his might need some comforting in her time of need, if you know what I mean. (Story Arc: A Web of Intrigue. Mission 4 of 6) Briefing I did some digging. Turns out that this Agent Sampson gets around. Right now, my sources place him meeting with the Scrapyarders, selling them information about the Council operation that matches what was stolen from the Council in that first attack. I gotta admit, he's a real go-getter. A self-starter. I admire his initiative, but what I really want to learn is who is he getting this information from. We find that out, we find out who's been conducting these attacks and pinning it on Arachnos. And that gets you paid and me promoted. The first step is to catch agent Glenn Sampson. Once you've caught this agent Sampson, find out where and how he gets his information. That should tell us if we have a traitor or a spy inside Arachnos. Enemies Notable NPCs * Stolen Explosives (Object) * Agent Glenn Sampson (Boss) (Longbow Officer) Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing Man, look at this stuff! Secret files on all of the big-wigs. Oh, this guy is so going down. And when he does, my stock is going right to the top! That'll show Leery! He can't sandbag me! I'm meant for success! (Story Arc: A Web of Intrigue. Mission 5 of 6) Briefing Alright, I've taken the info you got from the drop points, and pinpointed Longbow's spy. He's called Agent Caspian, and he's holed up in one of our own bases. I went over Arbiter Leery's head, and went to Arbiter Daos. He gave me permission to catch Agent Caspian. But there's a catch: I can't let anyone know about it. I mean, I asked about you, and Daos said you were okay. So I guess we're both lucky there. But no one else. So, that means that you're gonna have to go into the base where Caspian is in a, ah, "hostile" manner. Great! I knew I could count on you. Now, like I said, Caspian's fixed himself into one of our bases. We can't let anyone know we've had an infiltrator inside Arachnos, so we can't tell them that he's there. I can't even tell them that you're coming. And I'm sorry about that, but my hands are tied. So, they're going to be hostile. On the upside, though, you only have to take out Caspian, and arbiter Daos says that any damage you do won't be held against you. Those guys in that base with Caspian? Real underachievers. Daos figures you can teach them a lesson. Enemies Notable NPCs * Agent Caspian (Crab Spider Webmaster) Quotes Agent Caspian is one of those bosses able to talk during the fight. Here's what he said: * Before combat: Get ready, guys! That maniac will be here soon! * Combat start: is deranged! That psycho thinks I'm Longbow! * At 75% Life: Little help here, guys? * At 50% Life: This isn't happening! * At 25% Life: Gotta... call... for evac! * Defeated: No wonder... Wyvern warned us... about you... * After defeating a player: That will teach you to lie about a loyal Arachnos agent! I mean, Operative Loyal Arachnos Operative. Debriefing Great job with Caspian. We've got him in an extended debriefing session right now. I want to get everything I can out of him before I have to hand him over to the big boys. I think there's one last thing to do, and I don't want to wrap this up until I've had a chance to make sure it's done. Crossed my "T"s, dotted my "i"s, and ran it by legal, as it was. (Story Arc: A Web of Intrigue. Mission 6 of 6) Briefing You are not going to believe what we got out of Caspian! Turns out he had a transponder hidden in the base he was located in, and after some intense, ah, "negotiations", he told us how to use it. We found his base. That's right, the base he was reporting to. It's underwater, off the coast. How Mako didn't notice it I don't know, but if we could take out the underwater Longbow base, that would be a major coup. What a way to seal the deal! But this isn't going to be like buying out an old lady's store or something. You're probably going to need to get a whole gang together for this, if you haven't already. Just tell me when you're ready. I can sit on this a while. Talk about leverage! I'll make Arbiter off this for sure! Oh, Leery'll be burning! He deserves it! Okay, let's not get too excited. This place is sure to be fortified, and there's a lot to do. First off, get a whole gang together if you haven't already. You're going to need them. I've got a mini-sub waiting for you near Ft. Cerberus on Mercy Island, and we were able to get the codes out of Caspian. Once you're inside, you'll need to find a way to open their computer network. I'd suggest catching one of their computer techs and forcing him to do it. You'll also need to defeat the chief of security, and take out the base commander. Oh, and the security Chief? He's supposed to be a really tough guy. A vigilante called LeoKnight. Enemies Notable NPCs * Longbow Technician (Hostage) * Longbow Officer x2 (Boss) (One guarding the Technician, the second as Base Commander) * LeoKnight (Elite Boss) Debriefing YES! How do you like that! This would have been the capstone of some careers, but it's only the first stepping stone in mine! I did it! I deserve this! It's all mine! I mean, all ours. Don't think I'd ever forget you. You're like a partner to me; no, like a co-owner on this. Don't think for a minute that I will not put your name right next to mine, no, above mine whenever this whole incident comes up, particularly in the upper echelons of Arachnos. And that's because I value you. I will never forget that without all of your help, none of this would have been possible. And I always remember those who helped me. Missions Briefing Before we really get started, just let me say that I am really looking forward to working with you. You see, I am an individual interested in opportunity. In order to reach my career goals within Arachnos, I need to seek out and achieve successes beyond the limits of my basic responsibilities. To do this, I need to employ talented and self-motivated contractors such as yourself. And you know, I just happen to have learned about a situation that could be leveraged to our mutual benefit involving the Sky Raiders. Great! I knew you were a real go-getter. A real achiever! So here's the situation: the Sky Raiders are working on a new missile launcher for their Sky Skiffs. Now, one of our people was supposed to sabotage that program, but he made a bad play and dropped the ball. This means we, you and I, have a chance to shine. Here's the plan: I want you to get into the Sky Raiders base where they are holding the prototype launcher, steal it and the plans for it, and then, ah, "negate the future productivity" of the guy in charge of the project. Just bring the launcher and the plans to me afterwards. Great? Great! Enemies Notable NPCs * Captain Dawson (Lieutenant) Debriefing Now that is how you attack an opportunity! Ferocious! With that kind of commitment to maximizing a potential opportunity, there is no way that we can fail as a team! Briefing We have a problem. No, not a problem: we have an situation, and it's a situation that requires a solution. The situation is that someone made a bad call, and put the wrong person in the wrong place at the wrong time. That's three wrongs, and that does not make a right. Now, this person, and he is one of our people, he's Arachnos, well, he's become a liability. And it pains me to say that he was trusted to investigate the Freakshow, and now he's started facilitating their operations. He's gone rogue. He's a loose cannon, and he´s become part of the problem. Now everyone is running around looking for a solution. Look, I'm really looking to owe you for this one. Here's the situation: we had a guy, a respected guy, named Operative Bradley. He was sent in to sound out a possible Wyvern spy inside the Freakshow. Then, well, he stopped reporting in. And now the Freaks have been attacking some of our bases. That's information they only could have gotten from our guys. So, it looks like Bradley, well, he's not playing for our team anymore: he's become disloyal, and we have to sever ties with him. I'm going to give you the last place we knew he was. Clean the place out, and if he isn't there, find out where he is now. Then, ah, terminate his, ah, employment. Enemies Notable NPCs * T3h R0xx0r (Boss) (Tank) Enemies Notable NPCs * Zappa-Tistah (Lieutenant) (Juicer Chief) * Operative Bradley (Boss) (Wolf Spider Huntsman) Dialog: Operative Bradley (Arachnos Wolf Spider Huntsman) fights against the group of the Freakshow Zappa-Tistah (Juicer Chief), saying the following: Freakshow minion: We're done with you. Operative Bradley: You Freaks are maniacs! Zappa-Tistah: You ain't got no hope left, little arachno-guy. Operative Bradley: Maniacs! Zappa-Tistah: No one's coming to help you. Once they aggro on you: Zappa-Tistah: You're gonna be thunderstruck! Operative Bradley: You're not here for a rescue, are you? Operative Bradley: They did it! They hung me out to dry! Operative Bradley: This was that worm Vargas' plan, wasn't it? Operative Bradley: You're working for him, aren't you? Operative Bradley: AREN'T YOU? (Bradley attacks you) Debriefing So, here's the funny part: it turns out that not only wasn't there a Longbow spy in the Freakshow, but that Bradley? He really hadn't given up any information after all. It turns out that one of the technical Freaks just pulled all the data they'd been using off of an old hard drive they'd stolen. That's, what do you call it, irony? Yeah, irony. The important thing, though, is that you and I proved that we could make results happen. We saw a threat, and we took care of it. I think this was a win for us. No, this was a win for you. I just helped to facilitate, and really, that's enough for me. Briefing I like to think that everyone is born with potential ability. What sets people like you and me apart from everyone else, though, is that we are prepared to take that potential ability and actualize it. Some people, like the Council, have means of actualizing abilities through things like their super-soldier program. And that's where the trouble starts. Arachnos tries to maintain a stable space within the Council so we can choose when to stage conflicts. Right now, there's an instability forming because of the Council's growing ranks of enhanced "Cor Leonis" soldiers. The higher ups haven't said anything, but I know they would be relieved if that instability was removed. Along with a lab that produces chemicals for the Cor Leonis process. The entire lab has to be liquidated. You'll need to forcibly disrupt their computer network, liquidate their inventory and terminate the contracts of their personnel to the maximum degree. You're a pro, so I know that I can leave this whole thing to your discretion. }} Enemies Notable NPCs * Raw Chemicals x2 (Object) * Chemical Laboratory x2 (Object) * Stored Serum (Object) * Ascendant Archon Kuhn (Boss) Dialogs Some interesting things may be overheard from the Council soldiers during this mission: Two soldiers patrolling the base: Council Minion 1: I can't believe we have an Ascendant here. Council Minion 2: Yeah. One of the Center's personal guard. We must be doing well. (aggroed) Council Minion 1: You would dare to come here? You're a fool, Villain! Soldiers guarding the first laboratory: Council Minion 1: I still can't believe that there's an Ascendant here. Council Minion 2: We'll have to be at our top performance. (aggroed) Council Minion 1: Rally and attack! Soldiers guarding the second laboratory: Council Minion 1: Did you see Ascendant Archon Kuhn? Council Minion 2: Some people are interested in joining the Nictus, but after meeting him I know that I'm aiming to join the Ascendants. (aggroed) Council Minion 1: Here's a chance to prove ourselves! Soldiers guarding the serum: Council Minion 1: I know this stuff is the key to our power and all, but I still say it just tastes weird. Council Minion 2: What do you expect it to taste like? Strawberries? Council Minion 1: Actually, that would be kinda nice. Council Minion 2: Are you serious? Strawberry flavored super soldier serum? We'd be a laughing stock! (aggroed) Council Minion 2: Well, at least this will end that conversation. Ascendant Archon: Before combat: The Center himself is pleased with your work. Combat start: You should know, Villain, that I am an Ascendant, one of the Center's personal guard. you won't survive this. Debriefing Honestly, I'm jealous of you. You're out there, cracking heads and getting into the action. Me, I mostly just push papers and write the reports. And this report, it's gonna be a good one. The Council has taken a serious hit to their bottom line, and their entire production schedule is going to be out of track for weeks. Now if you'll excuse me, I have the chance of a lifetime to capitalize on. Briefing Now, you know how much I believe in personal initiative, right? I try to maximize every opportunity I can grab hold of. I take that bull by the horns, it's what I do. And I do appreciate when I'm working with someone like you who does the same thing. But what I cannot abide, is when people just decide to go off on their own like a cowboy and disrupt the system. That causes problems for everyone. As a loyal member of Arachnos, when someone is causing problems for my team, I like to solve them. It's what I do. Which brings me to the current situation. There are some people within the Tsoo who haven't been acting like team players. They've been moving shipments through Sharkhead, shipments of products people want, but which more restrictive governments think are "dangerous" or "illegal". And they've been moving them through here without paying their tariffs. Tariffs and fees that are due to Arachnos. So we're going to take the initiative and show them that if they want to play, they've got to pay. Great! I am so glad to have you on board for this one. Now, we can't have the Tsoo trace this back to Arachnos, or it will just make them angry, and then they won't want to pay up. So we're going to take a page from their playbook. We're going to associate this with their enemies, The Family. Then Arachnos will step in at the bargaining table, making peace and providing a security force between the two sides. But the first thing we need, is to "liberate" explosives from the Family and emplace misdirecting counter-factual details. When that's done, the next step is to relocate those explosives to the Tsoo warehouse. Make sure no one's left to make sure they saw you on that last part, okay? Enemies Notable NPCs * None Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing That was just beautiful work. The Tsoo's unlicensed smuggling has been disincentivised, both sides are blaming each other, and I'm going to get everything I want at the bargaining table. My projections are rising, my capitol is up, and it's all thanks to you. I'm sure you noticed that I've wired the money to your account, and you have earned every bit. You're such a go-getter. I feel like I'm running just to keep up with you. And I mean that. Sincerely. Briefing You know me. I'm a reasonable guy. But one thing I cannot stand is people who make it their business to obstruct business. Government regulators, unions, environmental agencies, and oh yes, unlicensed vigilantes. Vigilantes. You know, "Heroes". I so hate that term. Just because these people decide to enforce some outmoded paradigm of so-called "morality", they get to be the good guys. You know what? I say that's wrong. You and me, we are the good guys. We're the ones actualizing the outcomes we want to see instead of being mired in tired methodology. I want these vigilantes out of here. I want their allies to see them fail. And I want you to make that happen. This could be tough, but I know that you can and will thrive on this challenge. The two people you're looking for are a pair of vigilantes called Blue Phazer and Golden Sphinx. Sphinx is supposed to be really tough, and Blue Phazer has some kind of energy powers. Take them both out. You can leave most of the others if you want. I wouldn't mind seeing their whole world-view get thrown out. Enemies Notable NPCs * Blue Phazer (Elite Boss) * Golden Sphinx (Elite Boss) Debriefing You expedited the retirement of those vigilantes, right? That is such good news. Those two were eating into margins with their own actions, but they were getting to be a pernicious negative influence on the community. People were starting to try and stand up, and we really can't have that. People like that, like those vigilantes, they upset the natural order that people like you and me live in. Some people exist to be used by people like us. If we're the generals, they're the army. If we're the farmers, they're the crops. If we're the predators, they're the prey. Anything that upsets that, well that's just bad for business. External Links *